Once More
by fuyuki25
Summary: perjalan yang dimuali kembali, roda takdir yang kembali di putar. apakah takdir itu berpihak pada 6 remaja ini atau malah menentang hubungan 6 remaja ini lagi? bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Fuyu: Fuyu balik lagi dengan sequelnya Three queen yaitu Once More

Kaito: baiklah sekian aja dulu

Miku: silahkan di baca

Fuyu:padahal belum selesai –nangis-

Once More

Sequelnya Three Queen

Warning: sama kayak TQ/plak/

Pairing: juga sama/keselek golok/

Disclaimer: vocaloid not my mine, but this fiction my mine

.

.

.

.

Don't like? Don't read

.

.

Summary: Sekali lagi rodah sudah di putar. Kehidupan dua remaja yang dulu terpisah akankah bersatu di kehidupan kedua mereka. Akankah takdir menentang mereka atau berpihak pada mereka?  
.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

"Miku~"teriak seorang wanita berambut honeyblondy sambil melambaikan tanganya

"Oh, Maaf menunggu Rin"kata wanita yang di panggil Miku itu

"Sudahlah, sampai kapan kami harus berdiri di sini terus?"tanya seorang wanita berambut Pink

"Baiklah Luka, Kita berangkat"kata Miku pada wanita berambut pink yang bernama Luka

Selama perjalanan Luka dan Rin sibuk dengan gosip yang terjadi di sekolah mereka. Saat sedang jalan-jalan di taman mereka berpapasan dengan 3 lelaki

"Jadi kapan Kita bentuk bandnya Kaito?"tanya lelaki berambut unggu pada lelaki berambut ocean blue

"Secepatnya, kan Len"kata Kaito sambil menoleh pada lelaki imut yang bernama Len

"Ada apa Len?"tanya lelaki bernama Gakupo

"Kalian lihat 3 wanita itu, mereka sangat cantik"kata Len sambil menunjuk Miku dan temannya yang melewati mereka

Entah kenapa Kaito sangat mengenal wajah itu. Tanpa Kaito sadari dia sudah bergerak menuju Miku. Sementara Gakupo dan Len yang melihatnya hanya Bingung

Grep

Tangan Miku sudah di pegang oleh Kaito yang membuat 2 teman Miku berhenti berjalan dan menatap Kaito bingung

"Miku?"nama itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya

"Hai?"tanya Miku bingung

"Apa maksudmu tuan?"tanya Rin tidak terima karena Miku merupakan teman terbaiknya

"Sabar dulu Rin, mungkin dia memiliki penjelasanny"kata Luka dengan nada dewasa

"Jadi...Miku, kau mengenalnya dan tidak pernah mengabari kami?"tanya Luka dengan nada introgasi.

Miku hanya bingung. Dia saja bertemu dengan lelaki ini hari ini, bagaimana caranya dia memberi tau kedua temannya ini?

"Aku saja baru bertemu dengannya"kata Miku sambil melepas genggaman tangan Kaito dari tangannya. Sementara Kaito hanya diam, dia juga bingung, dia merasa sangat mengenal gadis ini. Tapi di mana?  
"Ano" suara Miku membuat perhatian Kaito kembali pada Miku

"Apa kau mengenalku?"tanya Miku. Kaito hanya dia, dia merasa tidak asing dengan kejadian ini. Angin bertiup dengan lembut membuat rambut Miku ikut terbang. Panah cinta telah di lepaskan oleh dewa cinta

Dia, Kaito harus mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Gadis di depannya ini pada pandangan pertama, matanya yang bulat dan berwarna toskah itu bagaikan menghipnotisnya untuk selalu melihat mata itu. Di tambah angin yang lembut ini membuat rambutnya yang senada dengan mata indah itu ikut terbang menambah kesan cantiknya. Mau tidak mau muka Kaito mulai memerah meskipun samar

"Ano...Apa kau mendengarkan aku?"tanya Miku membuat Kaito kembali ke dunia nyata

"Ah..itu... Begini sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di sekolah"kata Kaito mencari alasan, padahal dia tidak pernah melihat gadis yang di panggil Miku ini

"Memangnya kau sekolah di mana?"Tanya Miku

"Di Melody high school, Kau sendiri?"tanya Kaito penasarn dengan gadis di depannya ini

"Aku juga bersekolah di situ, namun aku jarang keluar"kata Miku sambil tersenyum membuatnya bertambah cantik di mata Kaito dan membuat muka Kaito kembali memanas

"Oh, pantas aku jarang melihatmu"hanya alasan agar dia tidak di sangka aneh

Hei, siapa yang tidak bilang dia aneh. Pertama bertemu langsung mearik tanga dan sudah tau namanya. Padahal ngak saling kenal

"Ya, begitulah"kata Miku lagi dengan senyum

"Ekhm, ekhem, jadi apa kalian saling mengenal?"tanya Luka yang dari tadi merasa terabaikan karena dua orang di depannya ini menganggap dunia hanya milik mereka

"Yah, sepertinya begitu"kata Kaito gugup

"Tunggu dulu jangan-jangan kalian 3 pangeran idola sekolah itu?"tanay Rin baru sadar melihat mereka

"Begitulah"kata Len yang hanya tersenyum

"He~, apa yang di lakukan oleh 3 pangeran sekolah di sini?"Tanya Luka dengan nada sinis

"Luka, jangan ngomong kasar begitu"kata Miku namun hanya diabaikan oleh Luka

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya begitu"kata gakupo yang dari tadi diam

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Luka dengan nada tidak suka dan memandang Gakupo penuh emosi

"Kalo kami hanya pengeran, sementara kalian Ratu sekolah yang di banggakan Guru dan para Murid, kan?"kata Gakupo mengunakan nada sombong

"Oh, kau tau rupanya tentang kami?"tanya Luka lagi

Sebelum terjadinya pertengkaran Miku langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kami ke sini, mau mencari toko alat musik, apa kalian tau?"tanya Miku pada Kaito

"Kami tau kok, soalnya kami juga sedang kesana"kata Kaito

"Memangnya untuk apa kalian ke sana?"tanya Len

"Memangnya apa urusanmu hah? Shota-san"kata Rin dengan nada sinis

Perempatan tumbuh di kepala Len, dia tidak terima di panggil shota oleh gadis yang baru di temuinya ini

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya tanya kok, dan jangan panggil aku SHOTA"teriak Len akhirnya namun tidak di perdulikan oleh Rin

"Kami ingin membentuk klub Musik"kata Miku mengalihkan perhatian-lagi-

"Oh, kami juga berniat membentuk klub Musik, bagaimana kalo kita buat klub itu bersama"kata Kaito

"Oi, Kaito kita buat band bukan Klub Musik"Kata Gakupo mengingatkan

"Kan sama-sama Musik"kata Kaito sambil nyengir melihat dua temannya

Sementara Len dan Gakupo hanya menghela napas. Sudah lama Kaito tidak seceria ini. Dari sana mereka bisa tau kalo Kaito sedang jatuh cinta

"Seterah kau sajalah Kaito"kata Len akhirnya menyerah

"Baiklah, bagaimana Kalo kita pergi beli alatnya sekarang"kata Kaito dan di setujui Miku

"Tapi Miku, kita baru bertemu dengan mereka, bagaimana kalo mereka berniat jahat padamu?"tanya Luka panik diikuti dengan anggukan panik Rin

"Tapi aku percaya sama mereka kok"kata Miku yakin membuat dua temannya diam. Selama ini Miku hany percaya pada mereka, kakanya dan ayahnya saja. Maklum ibu Miku sudah meninggal

"Baiklah"Luka ataupun Rin hanya bisa menurut kata-kata Miku

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya berbicar- sebenarnya bukan mereka tapi Miku dan Kaito yang selalu berbicara dengan bunga bunga di sekitarnya, sementara teman-teman mereka yang di belakang selalu diisi dengan pertengkaran kecil dan berakhir dengan saling teriak

Sesampainnya di toko alat musik, mereka mulai memilih alat musik yang diinginkan, Kaito mengambil sebuah Piano elektronik, sementara Gakupo mengambil sebuah Gitar elektronik, sementara Len mengambil drum. Selesai membayar mereka melihat tiga gadis tadi sedang mencoba alat musik masing-masing. Miku mengambil sebuah piano berwarna putih namun di bawahnya berwarna hitam, Luka mengambil sebuah Gitar, kalo Rin mengambil sebuah Biola

Selesai memilih Miku, Luka, dan Rin membayar alat musik tersebut

"Tolong antarkan ke Melody High School ya"kata Miku pada pemilik toko ketika dia sudah membayar dan ikut keluar bersama yang lain

Dalam perjalanan ke tanman yang tadi, Miku memikirkan ide yang menarik agar kedua temanya ini bisa dekat dengan 3 lelaki di sampinya ini

"Bagaimana kalo besok kita makan bareng di atap sekolah sambil memikirkan nama klub musik kita?"tanya Miku pada yang lain. Kaito yang pertama setuju diikuti yang lainnya

"Bagus kalo begitu aku pulang dulu ya, nanti kakak marah"kata Miku sambil berjalan menjauh. Namun Kaito langsung mencegahnya

"Miku"panggil Kaito. Merasa di panggil Miku pun menoleh

"Arah rumahmu di mana?"tanya Kaito dengan taburan pink di pipinya. Bagaimana lagi teman-temanya menatapnya seoleh berkata 'kau sangat berani ya'

"ruamah ku di jalan Landscape, blok 2"kata Miku pada Kaito

"Eh? Berarti Rumahmu di sebelah rumahku?"tanya Kaito

"Eh? Jangan-jangan kau anaknya Om shion?"tanya Miku

"Eh? Kalo begitu kau Hatsune?"tanya Kaito lagi

"EHHHHHHH?" teriak mereka

.

.

.

Tbc

Fuyu: sekian aja dulu, soalnya fuyu lagi ngak ada ide lagi, jadi maaf kalo ngak memuaskan, baiklah Miku dan Kaito balas riview yang di three queen gih

MiKai: baik

Miku: dari LuluAnindya: Pasti di sequelnya mereka happy end kok, makasih udah ngelaksanaain ToD dari saya anin-chan, ini sequelnya udah keluar

Kaito: dari Hideko Izanami: haha, jangan teriak dong Hedeko-san, ini sequelnya udah keluar. Fuyu juga ngak bisa kok pisah sama hideko-san

Fuyu: baiklah, karena fuyu masih baru, mohon kasih riview untuk fuyu agar dapat mengubah cerita-cerita fuyu menjadi lebih bagus


	2. Chapter 2

Fuyu: I back again, maaf baru muncul dari sekian lamanya, fuyu langsung aja deh

.

.

Don't like? Don't read

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

Kaito tidak tau kenapa dia berakhir dengan makan malam di rumah Miku. Seingatnya dia hanya megantar Miku sambil bercerita di jalan.

Flashback

"B-berarti..K-ka-kau te-tetanggaku?" Kata Kaito tidak percaya.

"Kebetulan sekali ya?" Kata Miku yang sudah mulai tenang dari keterkejutannya.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya ini?" Kata Rin bingung dengan dua orang di sampingnya ini.

"Iya, Rin benar. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luka yang juga bingung dengan semua ini.

"Jadi maksud kalian, kalian tetangga namun..." Gakupo enggan melanjutkan karena terlalu bingung.

"Kalian tidak pernah bertemu?" Kata Len dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka –Kaito dan Miku- hanya mengangguk membuat empat orang di samping mereka ini tak habis pikir.

Coba bayangkan, mereka tetangga namun ngak pernah ketemu, padahal ruamh mereka dekat hanya di halangi dengan pagar dinding saja. Dan mereka satu sekolah dan juga jarang ketemu. Takdir apa yang membuat mereka bertemu sekarang? Hanya itu yang ada di otak empat orang ini sekarang.

"Baiklah siapa yang bersalah di sini?" Tanya Luka pada mereka berdua

"Ntahlah. Ketika aku ke rumah om Shion, yang ada hanya Ayah dan Ibunya saja" kata Miku menjelaskan

"Kapan kau ke rumahku?" tanya Kaito pada Miku dengan nada tidak percaya

"Sebulan yang lalu" kata Miku sambil mengingat-ingat saat dia ke rumah Kaito

Kaito hanya diam dia sedang berpikir...OH, Kaito ingat itu ketika ayahnya bilang ada temannya yang datang alias tetagga mereka dan dia di suruh turun. Namun dia menolak bertemu dengan keluarga itu karena dia sedang membuat lagu. Bagiamana mungkin, seharusnya dia turun saja sehingga dia dan Miku bisa saling menggenal dan menjadi dekat. Betapa malunya Kaito

"Apa kau ingat, Kaito-san?" Tanya Miku melihat Kaito yang nampak berpikir

"I-iya, aku ingat" Kata Kaito dengan wajah memerah

"Maaf ya, Miku" kata Kaito pada Miku membuat yang lain termasuk Miku bingung

"Kenapa minta maaf ?" Tanya Miku

"Itu..K-karena aku ngak ketemu denganmu saat ayah dan ibumu datang, seandainya aku keluar pasti kita sudah cukup dekat" Kata Kaito sambil memalingkan muka merahnya dari teman-temannya

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kaito" kata Miku sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah kalo begitu, karena arah rumah kita sama gimana kalo kita pulang bareng Miku?" Tanya Kaito pada Miku yang hanya tersenyum

" Tentu. Minna, kami pulang duluan ya" kata Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya pada yang lain dan mulai berjalan dengan Kaito di sampingnya

Mereka di landa keheningan. Selama perjalanan pulang tidak ada yang berani memulai percakapan. Namun keheningan ini terasa sangat nyaman bagi mereka. Mereka juga sudah merasa sangat dekat padahal baru pertama ketemu.

"Ne, Miku" Kaito memulai percakapan, Miku hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Kaito

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Megurine dan Kagami itu?" Tanya Kaito pada Miku

"Kami teman masa kecil. Kau tau dulu aku sangat suka mengganggu mereka sampai mereka menangis " kata Miku sambil tersenyum

"Wah, ternyata Miku anak nakal ya, saat kecil" Kata Kaito ikutan tersenyum

"Lalu sekarang masih nakal?" Tanya Kaito pada Miku

"Tidak. Semenjak Mikuo-nii memperingatiku" kata Miku lagi

"Memang kakakmu bilang apa?" Tanya Kaito sambil menatap Miku

"Dia bilang 'anak nakal akan di hukum sama tuhan' itu katannya" Kata Miku meniru kata-kata Mikuo. Sementara di tempat lain seorang remaja lelaki sedang bersin.

Kembali ke Kaito dan Miku

"Kalo Kaito?" Tanya Miku pada Kaito

"Dulu aku itu sangat pemalu" kata Kaito dengan muka memerah

"Benarkah?" Miku antusias mengenai masa lalu Kaito

"Ya. Tapi Gakupo dan Len salalu bilang padaku, bahwa anak lelaki ngak boleh melu dengan dunia luar. Jadinya aku lambat-laun jadi mulai agak berani" Kata Kaito mengingat masa kecilnya

"Berarti kau dengan Kamui-san dan Kagamine-san itu juga teman masa kecil?" Kata Miku kagum

"Iya begitulah" kata Kaito santai. Tak terasa mereka sudah ada di depan rumah Miku

"Baiklah sampa-"

"Miku?" Suara Ibu Miku membuat Kaito tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Ibu/ tante" kata Miku dan Kaito berbarengan

"Kaito juga ada ya" kata Aoki dengan senyum lebar dan berjalan ke arah merek

"Sudah lama ya, Kaito-kun" Kata Aoki pada Kaito

"Iya, sudah lama sekali" kata Kaito

"Bagaiman kalo masuk dulu?" Tanya Aoki pada Kaito yang hanya tersenyum. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Hatsune. Di depan TV terdapat Mikuo yang sedang menonton dengan tenang

"Mikuo-kun, kita ada tamu" kata Aoki pada anak sulungnya ini

"Siapa bu?" kata Mikuo sambil menoleh pada mereka dan melihat Kaito berdiri di samping Miku

"Oh, kau Kaito Shion, kan? Aku Mikuo" kata Mikuo berdiri dan menyalami Kaito

"Aku Kaito Shion"kata Kaito

"Ibu aku akan bermain piano dulu ya" Kata Miku sambil berjalan menaiki tangga

"Mau ikut?" Tanya Mikuo pada Kaito yang menatap ke pergian Miku

"Eh? Apa boleh?" Tanya Kaito

"Tentu saja, Ayo" Mikuo membawa Kaito ke ruang musik di lantai dua, mereka melihat Miku memainkan sebuah piano

 **Ai Kotoba**  
 **=== Kata-kata Cinta ===**  
 **itsumo boku no kodomo ga**  
 **osewa ni natteiruyou de**  
 **kiitekureta anata kata ni**  
 **kansha, kansha.**  
― Selalu, anak-anakku  
― akan berhutang budi padamu  
― Kau dengarkan di sisimu,  
― Terima kasih, terima kasih.

 **kono goon wo isshou de wasurenai uchi ni**  
 **uchi ni himeta omoi totomoni**  
 **uta ni shitemimashita.**  
 **ai kotoba wa "ai ga too = arigatou"**  
― Kebaikan ini, aku tak akan melupakannya seumur hidupku  
― Aku sembunyikan dalam diriku bersama dengan perasaan ini  
― Aku mencoba menempatkan sebagai lagu  
― Kata-kata cinta, "cintamu sepuluh kali lipat = Terima kasih"

 **boku toka kimi toka koi toka ai toka**  
 **suki toka kirai toka**  
 **mata utau ne.**  
― Tentang diriku, tentang dirimu, tentang kasih, tentang cinta  
― Tentang menyukai, tentang membenci  
― Aku menyanyikannya lagi

 **ima kimi ga suki de**  
 **teka kimi ga suki de**  
 **mushiro kimi ga suki de**  
 **konna baka na boku wo kimi wa suki de**  
 **aishitekurete.**  
 **konna uta kiite naitekurete**  
 **arigatou.**  
― Sekarang, aku menyukaimu  
― Aku katakan, aku menyukaimu  
― Malah lebih menyukaimu  
― Kau bodoh seperti aku  
― Kau mencintaiku  
― Dengarkanlah lagu ini dan menangislah untukku  
― Terima kasih

" **kimi tabeta." …baka.**  
 **"nani shiteta." …baka.**  
 **"kimi no koto nanka wasurechatta yo." …baka.**  
― "Apa kau makan." … Bodoh.  
― "Apa yang kau lakukan." … Bodoh.  
― "Aku pikir aku sudah melupakanmu. "… bodoh.

 **kimi ga suki de**  
 **tteiu no wa uso de**  
 **honto wa daisuki de.**  
 **kizutsuketakunakute**  
 **demo**  
 **kimi ga suki de**  
 **aishitekurete**  
 **"konna uta atta ne" tte**  
 **kimi to waraitainda**  
― Aku menyukaimu  
― Tidak, itu bohong  
― Aku benar-benar mencintaimu  
― Aku tak ingin menyakitimu  
― tapi  
― Aku menyukaimu  
― Kau mencintaiku  
― Katakan, "Rasanya seperti lagu ini"  
― Aku ingin tertawa bersamamu

 **boku mitai na kimi**  
 **kimi mitai na boku**  
 **niteru kedo chigatte**  
 **chigatteru kara niteru**  
― Kau terlihat sepertiku,  
― Aku yang terlihat sepertimu  
― Kita serupa tapi tak sama  
― Karena kita berbeda, kita serupa

 **suki da yo toiu tabi ni**  
 **fueru suki no kimochi wa**  
― Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, aku katakan itu berulang kali  
― Perasaan cintaku terus bertambah

 **boku kara takusan no kimi he no**  
― Aku akan memberikan banyak kepadamu

 **ai kotoba**  
― Kata-kata cinta

Miku memainkan piano dengan sangat baik. Kaito ingin memujinya namun lagi-lagi suara Aoki membatalkannya

"Saatnya makan malam" kata Aoki dari lantai bawah

"Kaito juga makan di sini, ayah dan ibu tadi menelpon mereka pergi untuk bisnis di amerika dan pulang seminggu lagi. Jadi selama mereka pergi kau akan tinggal dengan kami" kata Aoki dengan senang. Sementara Kaito membatu mendengarnya

"Baiklah Kaito, kau bisa menginap di sini" kata Mikuo pada Kaito sebelum menuju ke bawah

"Ayo kita makan, Kaito" kata Miku sambil menarik tangan Kaito menuju lantai bawah

Flashback off

Kaito menghela napas

"Bagaimana Kaito, besok libur" kata Mikuo yang dari tadi mengajak Kaito untuk bermain kaset PS terbaru yang dia beli tadi siang

"Baiklah" kata Kaito mengalah

"Kalo begitu kau bisa pakai kamar Mikuo untuk tidur dan meminjam bajunya" Kata Rei ayah Miku dan Mikuo

"Kenapa ayah? Bukannya Rumah Kaito di sebelah?" Tanya Miku sambil menatap ayahnya

"Ayah Kaito baru memberikan sms katanya kunci rumahmu tak sengaja terbawa oleh merek. Sementara kunci cadangan di baa oleh sepupumu Kaiko yang sedang study tour" kata Rei sambil menyerup kopinya

"Baiklah, maaf jika merepotkan Om, Tante" kata Kaito pada Rei dan Aoki yang hanya tersenyum pada Kaito

"Tidak apa-apa kok" kata Aoki

"Baiklah ayo ke atas, kau ikit Miku?" Kata Mikuo semangat menoleh ke adik semata wayangnya

"Oke" kata Miku mengikuti kakak dan Kaito menuju kamar Mikuo

TBC

Fuyu: endingnya gak elit.

Kasami: baru sadar, lagian lagu tadi itu kamu ambil semua

Fuyu: ngak awal sama akhirnya doang

Akihiko: udah balas riview aja sana

Masami: ok. Dari the police of the fanfiction : I know it

Ken: dari LuluAnindya: sama-sama anin-chan, makasih juga udah masukin ToD aku ya. Kita di Fb udah temanan kok, aku tunggu ToD chap 3nya

Yuki: dari Itachannio : makasih itacha-san, semoga tetap suka sama fic saya ya, dan salam kenal itachannio-san ^^

Saya: dari Anilover: yap ini sequelnya, memang yang pertama kelihatan itu MiKai karena mereka akan mendapat rintang yang lebih berat. Dan soal kehidupan'lalu' mereka masih rahasia. Semoga tetap suka ya da salam kenal Ani-san

Fuyu: oke, fuyu akan tetap berusaha jadi jangan lupa untuk

Akihiko: riview ya

All: bye bye in the next chap


	3. Chapter 3

Fuyu: I back again, fuyu langsung aja deh

.

.

Don't like? Don't read

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Kaito, sampai mana hubunganmu dengan adik manisku?" tanya Mikuo. Kaito tengah menginap di kediaman Hatsune di karenakan kedua orangtuanya pergi meningglkannya tanpa kunci. Kaito baru tau kalo Aoki bukan ibu kandung Miku dan Mikuo, dia ternyata hanya ibu tiri. Namun dia sangat menyayangi kedua anaknya

"K-kenapa tanya gitu?" Wahah Kaito sudah memerah karena ucapan Mikuo barusan.

"Lagian kami juga baru kenal hari ini kok" kata Kaito sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Ho~, baru kenal udah jadian, cukup berani ya kalian" kata Mikuo dengan seringai lebar

"A-APA MAKSUDMU MIKUO" teriak Kaito histeris

"Yah, ngak usah teriak. Makin curiga nih" kata Mikuo lagi dengan senyum lebarnya

"Sebenarnya kalo kalian jadian, aku juga ngak akan ngelarang" kata Mikuo. Yah memang aneh. Mengizinkan adik jadian dengan orang yang baru di kenal itu agak... aneh? Namun entah mengapa kalo dengan Kaito Mikuo setuju saja.

"Ap- APA MAKSUDMU MIKUO" teriak Kaito –lagi-

"Selow dong Kaito. Kan kita ngak lagi marah-marahan. Kenapa harus teriak?" Tanya Mikuo dengan memegang telinganya yang sakit

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita tidur. Besok kita kan pergi dengan Miku ke taman bermain," kata Mikuo yang mulai menutup matanya

Kaito hanya memandangi Mikuo sebentar sebelum dia mengikuti Mikuo untuk tidur. Namun dalam pikiran Kaito sedang di landa ke bingungan,apa bisa dia mengajak Miku untuk jadi pacarnya, merekakan baru ketemu hari ini pikir Kaito

"Sudahlah, saatnya Tidur" kata Kaito dan memejamkan matanya

Skip besoknya

Kaito, Miku dan Mikuo bangun dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi jalan-jalan, sesuai janji mereka pada Miku.

"Miku, Kaito-kun, Mikou, saatnya sarapan," teriak Aoki dari bawah

"Baik" teriak ketiganya dan keluar dari kamar

"Pagi, Mikuo-nii, Kaito," kata Miku dengan senyum membuat dia tambah manis. Miku memakai baju terusan berwarna biru lau yang sangat manis, di hiasi pita di sisi lengannya.

"Ya, Miku manis banget,kan? Kaito" Mikuo melirik Kaito yang diam dengan wajah memerah

"Ap-apa sih?" Kaito memalingkan mukanya karena godaan Mikuo tadi

"Kalian cepat, nanti sarapannya dingin lho!" Kata Aoki lagi

"Baik" mereka berjalan turun menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Rei yang makan dengan tenang. Lalu ada Aoki yang sedang makan juga. Mereka bertiga lansung duduk untuk sarapan.

Skip selesai makan

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, kami keluar dulu" kata Mikuo dari arah pintu

"Baik/Hati-hati" kata Rei dan Aoki serempak

Kaito, Miku, dan Mikuo pergi menuju taman hiburan. Selama perjalanan mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Sesampainya di taman hiburan mereka mulai bermain dengan semangat. Namun Mikuo selalu membuat Kaito dan Miku berdua. Saat di rumah hantu Mikuo mendapat telpon dari temannya

"Maaf, sepertinya kalian berdua aja yang lanjutin. Aku ada janji dengan teman" kata Mikuo sambil memasukkan hpnya ke dalam kantung celana

"EH? Hanya kami berdua?" Kaito kaget, di tinggal berdua dengan Miku

"Baiklah hati-hati di jalan Mikuo-nii" Miku hanya melambaikan tangannya saat Mikuo berlari keluar taman bermain. Semantara Kaito hanya diam membatu

'Benar-benar di tinggal' pikir Kaito

"Baiklah, Kaito-kun. Gimana kalo kita ke rumah hantu?" Tanya Miku dengan senyum. Kaito yang tersadar lansung menoleh pada Miku

"Ok," Balas Kaito

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah hantu yang kelihatan agak menyeramkan.

"Kau yakin ngak takut Miku?" Tanya Kaito menatap Miku

"Ngak kok" kata Miku dengan senyum. Sebelum mereka masuk nama mereka seperti di panggil

"MIKU/KAITO" Kaito dan Miku menoleh, di sana mereka menemukan Luka dan Rin beserta Gakupo dan Len yang setengah berlari ke arah mereka

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Tanya Miku saat mereka sampai di tempat Miku dan Kaito

"...Hah...Biarkan kami bernapas...huh...lebih dulu," kata Rin yang kehabisan nafas itu. Selesai mengambil nafas, Luka cs menoleh ker Miku dan Kaito

"Kenapa kalian berdua di sini?" Tanya Luka dengan tampag menyelidik

"Tadi bertiga kok, dengan Mikuo-nii. Tapi dia pergi duluan, ada janji katanya," kata Miku menjelaskan

"Lalu kalian kenapa di sini?" Sekarang giliran Kaito yang bertanya

"Tadi aku lagi bosan di rumah, jadi aku ajk deh Luka ke sini" kata Rin dengan senyumnya

"Kalo aku sih di ajak Gakupo" kata Len dengan tenang

"Karena semuanya udah di sini, gima kalo kita langsung main aja?" Tanya Miku dengan senyum cerahnya

"Ok!/Hm!" Balas yang lainnya dengan senyum

Mereka memasuki rumah hantu. Meskipun di sana seram para wanita tampak tidak ketakutan sama sekali. Malahan mereka hanya tersnyum melihat para hantu yang keluar itu. Namun hanya satu orang yang kecewa, yaitu Kaito. Dia berharap kalo Miku meluk dia kek, atau megang tangan dia kek. Namun itu hanya mimpi, karena Miku hanya tersenyum. Keluar dari sana mereka mencari tempat makan.

"Kita makan di sini aja," Gakupo menunjuk sebuah restoran kecil.

Mereka memasuki restorant itu dan memilih menu yang diinginkan, lalu mereka memilih duduk di meja di luar ruangan. Sambil menunggu mereka melihat seorang anak kecil mengamen. Miku kemudian berdiri menghampiri anak itu. Para lelaki yang di tinggalkan bingung, kecuali dua gadis. Miku terlihat sedang bicara pada anak kecil itu dan anak tersebut mengangguk dengan semangat. Tak lama kemudian melody yang menenagkan mulai terdengar di gendang telinga setiap orang

(ini lagu Miku, Rin dan Len. Namun Lennya ganti sama Luka di fic ini, judulnya shake it)

Miku mulai bernyanyi

Sabishikute setsunai

hitori no yoru ni wa

Kietai kotoba wo sagashite

Himitsu no doa wo nukete kite

Here we go oh yeah oh yeah

Me no mae no tobira wo akereba

Sou, owari no nai yoru e no hajimari da

Kikyuu jou no furoa no kage kara

yojigen e no tabi ga hajimaru yo

Miku berjalan kearah Kaito dan yang lainnya. Dan memberi kode ke Luka dan Rin yang hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdua berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Miku. Kaito, Len dan Gakupo hanya berdiri di meja mereka

Ryuusei no hakobune ni notte

Saa, chiku ryoko e to tsutsunde iku no sa

Tenki you hou wa ate ni naranai kara

Ki no muku mama all right

Luka dan Rin ikut menari dan bernyanyi bersama Miku. Merek kelihatan bahagia membuat banyak yang berhenti untuk melihat tiga wanita cantik ini menari dan bernyanyi

Today is All night be

funky funky funky night

You & I be together

funky funky funky night

Today is All night be

funky funky funky night

You & I funky night!

Agetekina

Dance dance kimi no hitomi kara

Kagayaku kin no ryuusei ga

Himitsu no doa wo nukete kite

Here we go oh yeah oh yeah

Yeah yeah yeah

Shake shake kon'ya wa tomaranai

Dakara, ima wa oh, yume no naka

Miraboru ga mawari mawaru

Hurry up oh yeah oh yeah

Yeah yeah yeah

Mereka menyebarkan kebahagian kepada semua orang yang ada disana. Tanpa mereka sadari ketiga pria yang melihat mereka hanya menyunging senyum hangat.

Tak jauh di sana terdapat tiga orang yang menatap mereka

"Wah, benar ya, katamu" kata seorang wanita memakai topi hitam

"Bnenarkan, mereka akan membuat kegaduhan di sana" kata seorang lelaki juga memakai topi nmun berwarna merah

"Jadi, kapan akan kalian temui mereka?" tanya Lelaki bertopi kuning

"kanapa? Udah ngak sabar?" Tanya lelaki bertopi merah

"Iya, gak sabar gimana reaksi mereka,ketika tau masa lalu masing-masing" kata lelaki bertopi kuning itu. Lalu berjalan keluar dari taman bermain diikuti dua oarang temannya nanti

"Akan ku nantikan pertemuan Kita, Miku-chi"katanya sebelum menghilang di keramaian

Miku merasa seseorang memanggilnya menoleh ke arah pintu keluar dan hanya mendapatkan orang-orang yang hilir mudik saja di sana

.

.

Tbc

Fuyuki: fuyu tau fuyu lama banget updatenya, maafkan fuyu

Akihiko: udah balas riview aja sana

Fuyu: ok, dari LuluAnindya: sama-sama Anin-chan, gakpapa kok, fuyu ngerti, tugas emang banyak akhir-akhir ini. Fuyu juga kurang punya waktu. Makasih atas semangatnya anin-chan. Byebye

Akihiko: dari Anilover : panggil apa aja fuyu boleh kok. Yap, fuyu sengaja ngerahasiain dulu masa lalu mereka. Dan tingkat kelas mereka beda kok, gakupo sama Luka udah kelas 2 sma, sementara yang lainnya masih kelas 1 semsester 2. Mereka jadi kok buat bandnya. Bye bye anilover-san

Fuyu: oke deh, sampai di sini dulu ya minna, bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Fuyuki: maaf ya, fuyu telat update karena fuyu sibuk banget. Mungkin fuyu akan lama updatenya namun akan fuyu usahakan cepat, kok. Sekali lagi maaf ya –nunduk-

Akihiko: baiklah langsung saja

.

.

.

Once more

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Di Melody High School. Sekolah Elit yang diisi dengan anak-anak terpelajar dan berbakat. Terlihat 6 orang anak manusia berdiri di sebuah meja guru berambut coklat di ruang guru tersebut.

"Sensei, kami ingin sensei menjadi pembimbing klub musik kami" kata Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, Gakupo dan Kaito sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan mereka

"Klub musik?" Tanya Guru berkaca mata di depan mereka.

"Hm...Baiklah. Tapi sensei ingin kalian semua melakukan sesuatu untuk sensei" kata lelaki itu

"Apa itu sensei?" Tanya Miku mewakili

"Buat seluruh murit tabjuk dengan lagu kalian" kata lelaki itu

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Len tidak mengerti

"Sebentar lagi akan di adakan Festival bukan? Jadi sensei ingin kalian megikuti lomba musik di sana" kata sensei yang di ketahui bernama Kiyoteru itu

"..." hanya ke sunyian disana. Anak-anak itu sedang berpikir keras

"Baiklah" ucap Kaito mewakili mereka

"Bagus. Sini kertas permohonnnya. Biar sensei beri ke kepala sekolah" kata Kiyoteru-sensei. Dia berjalan meninggalkan anak-anak itu dalam keadaan senang

"YATTA" teriak mereka membuat seluruh guru menatap mereka denganpandangan sinis

"Ah, Gomennasai" Kata mereka dan keluar dari ruang guru itu. Dalam perjalanan Miku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum

"Akhirnya Vocaloid di bentuk juga" kata Miku dengan senangnya

"Vocaloid?" Tanya Gakupo

"Iya, itu namanya" kata Miku ceria

"Nama apa?" Sekarang giliran Len yang bertanya

"Nama Klub kita. Masak ngak bernama sih" kata Miku

"Vocaloid? Nama yang bagus" Ucap Kaito tersenyum kepada Miku

"Baiklah. Batas sini saja. Kelas kami di sini, kalian masih di ujungkan" Kata Luka. Rin sendiri telah memasuki kelasnya

"Sana pergi. Bel udah mau bunyi" kata Rin dari dalam kelasnya

"OK, bye Miku" Ucap Kaito berjalan meninggalkan kelas Miku diikuti Gakupo dan Len

"Jadi, menurutmu Kaito, lagu apa yang akan kita nyanyikan?" Tanya Len. Mereka memasuki kelas dan duduk di tempat masing-masing

Drrt Drrt

Hp Kaito bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dia membuka sebuah e-mail yang berasal dari Miku. kenapa dia ada email Miku? Dia kemarin memintanya, mulai dari No Hp, Email, ID Line, Twitter, Instagram, Dll. Pokoknya Kaito ingin semuanya.

"Oh, ada pesan dari Miku" ucap Kaito pada Gakupo dan Len

"Apa pesannya?" tanya Gakupo

"Nanti pulang sekolah kumpul di ruang musik lama" ucap Kaito membaca pesan dari Miku

"Wah, ngak nyangka ya, kita buat klub musik padahal awalnyakan ingin band" ucap Len

"Tenang saja. Meskipun kita klub musik. Bukan berarti kita tidak bisa bentuk band kan?" Ucap Gakupo dengan tenang

"Benar apa yang di katakan Gakupo" ucap Kaito memasukkan hpnya kedalam saku celananya

"Lagia Gakupo, kau tidak masuk kelas? Bel kan sebentar lagi bunyi" ucap Kaito sambil menatap Gakupo

"Oh, iya lupa. Kalo gitu aku ke kelas dulu ya" ucap Gakupo meninggalkan kelas Kaito dan Len

"Dia itu terkadang lupa diri ya?" Ucap Len

"Sudahlah biarka saja" Ucap Kaito tersenyum

Teng Teng Teng

"Bel udah bunyi" ucap Kaito

"Kenapa? Kau ngak sabar ketemu putrimu saat pulang sekolah?" Tanya Len dengan jahilnya

"Ng-Ngak kok" Ucap Kaito. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Mukanya memerah mendengar ucapan Len barusan. Sementara Len sendiri hanya terkekeh di sebelahnya. Sampai seorag guru memasukki kelas.

Skip pulang sekolah

Hari sudah mulai sore. Sekolah elit Melody pastinya sudah menyuruh semua muridnya pulang. Kecuali jika mereka memiliki ekstra kulikuler atau ada rapat osis. Saat ini terdapat tujuh manusia berdiri di depan pintu ruang klub musik lama.

"Jadi inilah ruangan kalian" kata Kiyoteru-sensei menunjuk ruangan itu

"Kami tau kok sensei" ucap Luka

"Baiklah. Kita masuk saja dulu. Lalu membersihkan ruangan ini. Baru kita mendiskusiakan musik apa yang kita nanyikan saat festival" ucap Rin membuka ruang Musik tersebut

Grek

"Wah, ternyata bersih" Ucap Len dengan tabjuk

"Iya. Kukira akan sangat kotor" ucap Gakupo

"Itu karena Tukang kebersihan kita yang melakukannya" Ucap Kiyoteru

"Baiklah karena ruang Musik sudah bersih, bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan dengan Musik?" Tanya Miku

"Hm... Bgaiamana kalo kalian bertiga" Luka menunjuk Kaito, Len dan Gakupo

"Bernyanyi atau ngeband bertiga?" Tanya Luka lagi

"Hm... Kalo mereka bertiga berarti kita juga bertiga ya?" Tanya Rin pada Luka yang menaggukan kata-katanya

"Hm. Menurut sensei bagaimana?" Tanya Kaito pada Guru pembimbing mereka

"Menurut sensei, seperti yang di bilang Luka" Ucap Kiyoteru

"Eh? Kalo lombakan hanya bisa satu kali tampil sensei?" Ucap Miku

"Iya. Namun kalian juga sensei ikut sertakan untuk menghibur kok. Jadi saat lomba kalian nyanyinya bareng bareng. Kalo untuk menghibur penonton kalian mau bagi empat pun ngak masalah" ucap Kiyoteru menjelaskan

"Hm. Begitu? Baiklah. Miku setuju" Ucap Miku sambil mengangkat tangannya

"Kalo Miku setuju..." ucap Luka tersenyum

"Maka kami juga" ucap Rin melanjutkan ucapan Luka barusan

"Kalo begitu aku juga" ucap Kaito

"Ikut" Teriak Len semangat

"Hm" gakupo hanya mengangkat tangannya saja

"Baiklah. Besok kalian langsung kesini saja" ucap Kiyoteru

"Bukannya kami harus belajar dulu?" Tanya Miku

"Tidak usah, besok guru akan rapat... Dan mungkin kalian akan di pulangkan lebih awal" Ucap Kiyoteru meninggalkan ruang Musik

"...Kalo begitu, Miku aku pulang dulu ya" Ucap Luka dan berjalan keluar

"Oh, aku juga Kaito" Ucap Gakupo meninggalkan mereka

"Aku juga ya Miku" ucap Rin berjalan keluar diikuti Len yan hanya diam

"Baiklah. Miku yuk pulang" ucap Kaito

"OK" ucap Miku berjalan meninggalkan ruang Musik bersama Kaito. Maklum Kaito masih tinggal di ruamah Miku. Mana ayahnya kemarin bilang kalo mungkin minggu ini mereka belum pulang.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Kaito dan Miku dipandang dengan iri oleh setiap pasangan. Bagaimana tidak. Mereka terlihat bagai pasangan yang sangat mesra.

"Ah, Kita makan es kirm dulu yuk, Kaito?" Tanya Miku saat dia melihat ada penjual es krim

"Baiklah" ucap Kaito mengikuti Miku

"Ingin rasa apa?" Tanya pemilik toko saat Miku dan Kaito sampai di depannya

"Aku ingin rasa coklat, Kalo Miku?" Tanya Kaito menoleh pada Miku

"Aku vanilla" ucap Miku dengan senyum

"Baiklah, Tunggu sebentar ya" Kata pemilik toko itu. Dia lalu mengambil mangkuk es krim dan mengambilkan es krim yang mereka ingin kan

"Baik. Ini dia" Katanya menyerahkan es krim pesanan masing masing

"Dan ini bonus untuk pasangan yang kelihatan manis ini" Kata bapak itu memberikan semangkuk es krim vanilla coklat yang di campur

"Eh?" Miku dan Kaito hanya dapat memerah mendengarnya

"K-kami bukan pasangan kok" Kata Miku dengan muka yang merah

"Benarkah? Padahal kalian kelihatan sangat cocok" Kata bapak itu lagi

"Haha, begitukah?" Tanya Kaito dengan muka merah tentunya. Dia membayar es krim yang dia dan Miku minta

"K-kalo begitu kami permisi" Ucap Miku saat Kaito telah membayar es krim itu

"Yang ini bagaimana?" Tanya Kaito sambil menatap mangkuk es krim di tangannya

"Ya, kalian berdua bagaikan kekasih saja" Ucap seorang lelaki menghampiri mereka

"Mikuo-nii" ucap Miku

"Oh, mumpung kau disini. Ini kami berikan es krim" Ucap Kaito menyerahkan es krim itu pada Mikuo yang baru datang

"Eh? Yakin nih?" Tanya Mikuo

"Tentu saja" Kata Kaito cuek

"Baiklah. Mumpung gratis" Ucapnya memakan es krim pemberian Kaito dengan lahap

"Kalian dari mana. Kok pulang telat?" Tanya Mikuo yang masih sibuk dengan es krimnya

"Tadi dari klub musik" Ucap Kaito

"Oh, iya. Nii-san Festival nanti jangan lupa lihat kami ya?" Ucap Miku yang berada di tengah Mikuo dan Kaito

"Kalian ikut lomba menyanyi itu?" Tanya Mikuo lagi

"Ya, begitulah" Ucap Kaito santai tetap memakan es krimnya

"Tentu saja aku akan menonton. Ayah dan ibu pasti senang. Ayah dan ibumu juga ku ajak kok" kata Mikuo tersenyum

"Semangat ya" ucap Mikuo lagi

"Ok/Hm" balas Miku dan Kaito bersamaan

Selama perjalanan mereka, hanya di hiasi dengan tawa dan candaan. Sesampainya di rumah pun, ibu miku sangat senang dengan berita itu dan langsung menelpon suaminya. Bilang bahwa mereka aka berpesta. Tentu saja ibunya memasak banyak makanan. Miku dan Mikuo hanya tertawa. Sementara Kaito sendiri sweatdrop melihat kelakuan ibunya Miku yang bersmangat.

Skip

Keesokan harinya Miku dan Kaito memasuki ruang musik. Diasan yang lainnya sudah datang. Beserta alat musik yang mereka pesan.

"Wah, ruangannya jadi bagus" ucap Miku saat memasuki ruang musik

"Tentu saja. Kami gitu lho" Ucap Rin bangga

"Kami juga bantu, kale" ucap Len yang kelelahan

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalo kita membahas tentang lagu sekarang?" Tanya Gakupo yang lelah

"Ide bagus" ucap yang lainnya

TBC

Fuyu: balas riview lagi.

Akikasa: Baik

Akihiko: dari Luna Ayame13: haha. Fuyu senang jika bisa membuat luna-chan tertawa. banyak banyak ngak apa-apa kok. Di tunggu juga kelanjutan fic-fic mu ya. Tetap semangat

Kasami: dari Rika miyake: Makasih kalo suka. Dan makasih sama sarannya. Semoga chap ini ngak ada kesalahan ya. Dan semuga suka sama chap satu ini.

Fuyu: kalo begitu

All: bye bye minna


	5. Chapter 5

Fuyuki: maaf ya, fuyu telat update karena fuyu sibuk banget. Oke deh langsung aja

.

.

.

Once More

.

.

.

.

Tik Tok Tik Tok

Jam di dinding ruang musik masih berbunyi. Enam manusia berpakaian baju sekolah dan seorang manusia berpakaian ala guru masih terdiam di sana. Manusia yang memakai baju sekolah itu adalah

Kaito Shion sedang sibuk memikirkan musik yang cocok untuk di perdengarkan itu sedang duduk di sofa panjang, di sampingnya terdapat Miku Hatsune yang juga mencari lagu di internet. Lalu Luka Megurine yang sedang sibuk bertengakar dangan Gakupo Kamui si senpai paling cool, tentang musik yang akan di tampilkan. Lalu Kagamine sedang memandang sinis Rin Kagami yang juga menatap sinis dirinya. Lalu ada seorang guru bernama Kiyoteru-sensei yang hanya sweatdrop dengan murid-murid asuhnya ini.

"Jadi apa ada yang punya ide untuk lagunya?" Tanya Kiyoteru meredakan kegilaan muridnya.

"Sensei. Kalo untuk lombanya saya sudah tentukan lagunya. Namun untuk menghibur penonton itu kita harus buat pembagiannya dulu, kan?" Tanya Miku pada Kiyoteru

"Hm... Kau benar, baiklah Miku dengan Kaito. Gakupo, kau dengan Luka. Dan Len, kau dengan Rin. Ok? Baiklah, Miku pikirkan lagunya" Ucap Kiyoteru tanpa melirik empat muridnya yang sedang memasang horor face.

"Hm, lagu untuk kalian bagaimana jika kalian pilih sendiri saja? Soalnya kalo aku yang milih nanti kalian malah marah" ucap Miku

"Baiklah. Seterah sajalah" Ucap Luka yang pertama sadar

"Sebaiknya kita sudahi dulu rapat hari ini. Besok jangan lupa ya" Ucap Kiyoteru berjalan keluar dari dari ruang musik

"Hm... Kaito, ayo pulang" Ucap Miku pada Kaito

"Eh? Orang tua mu masih belum pulang Kaito?" Tanya Gakupo

"Yah, mereka akan pulang sehari sebelum festival katanya sih" ucap Kaito malas-malasan

"Oh" Gakupo kembali membuka suaranya

"Baiklah sampai jumpa besok" Gakupo berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Kalo begitu aku juga ya, Miku-chan" ucap Rin diikuti Luka

"Bye Mik" ucap Luka keluar ruangan bersama Rin

"Kaito, Miku, jangan lama-lama ya, ngak baik soalnya. Bye" ucap Len menggoda Miku dan Kaito yang mukannya memerah.

"KAGAMINE" Teriak Kaito ketika Len sudah menjauh.

"S-sudahlah Kaito...Ayo pulang" Ajak Miku dengan Muka yang masih memerah. Kaito hanya menurut saja.

.

.

.

"Woi, Wanita kelinci" Panggil Len saat dia melihat Rin berada di depannya

"Grr. Apa mau mu Tuan **Kagamine-kun?"** Ucap Rin dengan senyum mematikannya.

"Jangan galak gitu donk. Kita teman, kan?" Ucap Len dengan senyum lebarnya yang menawan tapi bagi Rin itu menjijikan.

"Kita bukan **teman** dan lagi, kenapa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Rin yang mulai kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana temanmu yang tadi" Ucap Len sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Dia udah pulang duluan. Di jemput sama pelayannya" Ucap Rin yang berjalan menjauhi Len.

"Hoi, tunggu dong" Ucap Len mengejar Rin.

"Kau masih ada urasan dengan ku?" Tanya Rin yang tetap berjalan

"Tentu saja. Kita sekarang patner tau" ucap Len yang sedang bejalan beriringan dengan Rin.

"Jadi?" Ucap Rin melirik kearah Len.

"Kapan kita akan mencari musik itu?" Ucap Len yang menoleh kearah Rin

"Bukannya besok ya?" Ucap Rin

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok" Kata Len dan berlari kearah jalan berlawanan dengan Rin

"...Dasar bodoh" ucap Rin tersenyum kecil

.

.

.

"Hah..." Mikuo menoleh ke Miku. Sang adik kelihatan agak aneh. Setelah pulang sekolah dia hanya melihat Miku menghela nafasnya saja. Saat ini mereka (Mikuo, Kaito, Miku) sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga. Ayah dan ibu mereka sedang dinas selama tiga hari di kyoto.

"Kau kenapa Miku?" Tanya Mikuo yang dari tadi terusik oleh Miku.

"Hm? Tidak, aku hanya bingung dengan lagu yang akan kai bawakan saat festival saja." Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum kikuk

"Hm. Kaito kau ada ide?" Mikuo beralih ke Kaito yang sedang menonton.

"Jika ada Miku tidak akan berpikir seperti sekarang" Ucap Kaito santai.

"Hm... Lagu ya?" Tanya Mikuo

"Kau ada ide, Nii-chan?" Tanya Miku pada Mikuo yang sedang berpikir

"Sebenarnya aku baru memuat lagu , sih. Dan aku belum menulis liriknya" Ucap Mikuo

"SERIUS?" Tanya Miku dan Kaito. Mendengar kata lagu, mereka merasa sangat senang.

"Boleh untuk kami?" Tanya Kaito dengan menatap Mikuo, bukan hanya Kaito namun Miku juga menatap penuh harap.

"Boleh, tapi kalian buat sendiri ya, lirik dan judulnya" ucap Mikuo dengan senyum di wajahanya. Dia mulai berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Kaito dan Miku dengan wajah senang.

"Yatta" Ucap Mereka berdua sambil high five

"Akhirnya... Kita punya lagu juga" Ucap Miku dan di setujui oleh Kaito

"..Miku, lagu untuk lombanya. Kau bilang sudah ada, kan?" Miku hanya mengangguk

"Apa namanya?" Tanya Kaito lagi

"...Hm... " Ucap Miku dengan senyum lebar yang membuat wajah Kaito memerah.

"... ? kenapa itu namanya?" Tanya Kaito ketika sadar dari hipnotis/plak/

"Karena aku ingin semua orang bahagia mendengar musik kita" Ucap Miku lagi.

"Hm.., Baiklah. Bagaimana besok kita dengarkan bersama?" Ucap Kaito dengan senyu.

"Ok" kata Miku

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan ya?" Tanya Mikuo yang berjalan kearah Miku dan Kaito dengan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya

"Nii-chan...K-Kau membuat lagu sebanyak ini?" Tanya Miku pada Mikuo

"Sebenarnya ini semua lagu-lagu yang sudah ku buat" Ucap Mikuo sambil menyerahkan semua kertas berisi musik itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau kirim untuk di dengarkan?" Tanya Kaito yang tabjuk dengan kertas musik di tangannya

"Itu semua hanya ku buat saat bosan saja. Ngak ada maksud lebih" ucap Mikuo lagi.

"Hm. Jadi ini yang di lakukan Nii-chan saat bosan" Ucap Miku mengerti

"Memangnya kau pakai apa membuat musik ini? Dan lagi kupikir hanya Miku yang suka musik, mengingat kau ngak pernah cerita" Ucap Kaito pada Mikuo

"Pakai Gitar. Aku juga suka musik, kok. Hanya jarang saja aku memainkan musik" Ucap Mikuo

"Baiklah, terimakasih ya, nii-chan... Boleh ku bawa untuk Rin dan Luka?" Tanya Miku dengan mata berbinar

"Boleh kok. Itu kan hanya lagu yang kubuat saat bosan saja. Tapi...jangan lupa buat lirik yang bagus ya, jangan buat penciptanya malu" Ucap Mikuo dengan tawa

"Ok boss" Ucap Miku memberi hormat pada Mikuo. Kaito yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Besok harus kita berikan pada yang lain Kaito" Ucap Miku bersemangat.

"Haha, Baiklah" ucap Kaito

"Selamat berjuang" Ucap Mikuo.

.

.

.

Drap drap drap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang dengan cepat berlari menuju ruang musik. Para murid di langsung berhenti untuk melihat aksi berikutnya dari para pelari ini

Brak

Pintu ruang musik di buka dengan keras. Kaito sudah berdiri di depan pintu berniat memarahi sang pelaku, sementara Miku hanya duduk diam di sofanya, fokus membuat lirik. Namun belum sempat marah Kaito malah di hujani pertanyaan dari para pelaku.

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya lelaki berambut ungu alias Gakupo

"Apa benar sudah ada lagunya?" pertanyaan ini milik Luka

"Apa sudah termasuk lirik?" Tanya Len ikutan

"Benar-benar Mikuo yang buat?" Tanya Rin

"Ekhm, lebih baik kalian masuk dan duduk dengan tenang. Biar ku jawab satu-satu pertanyaan kalian itu" Ucap Kaito. Dia merasa malu di lihatin orang banyak. Gakupo dan lainnya hanya diam dan menurut. Meraka baru menyadari kalo mereka malu-maluin. Mereka berlari seperti orang gila dan berteriak seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Akan ku jawab" Ucap Kaito saat mereka semua sudah duduk dengan tenang

"Ya, Ya, Tidak dan Ya" Ucap Kaito. Sementara yang lainnya termasuk Miku bingung

"Hah..., di mulai dari pertanyaan Gakupo dan berakhir di Rin-san" Ucap Kaito meluruskan (?)

"Lirik dan judul buat sendiri. Setidaknya kita sudah dapat musiknya dari Mikuo, sisanya kita harus mengerjakannya" Ucap Kaito

"Jadi, kalo kostum bagaimana?" Tanya Kiyoteru yang sudah duduk manis di sofa miliknya. Mereka langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan terkejut

"SENSEI? SEJAK KAPAN?" kiyoteru hanya diam dan kembali bertanya

"Kostumnya?" Tanya Kiyoteru ulang.

"Ah, kalo kostum aku sudah minta tolong dengan Gumi" Ucap Miku dengan senyum

"Gumi?" pintu terbuka dan menampilkan wanita berambut hijau.

"Hai Miku, jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Wanita itu

"Siapa?" Tanya Kaito mewakili teman-teman dan guru yang bingung

"Aku Gumi, Gumi Nakamiya, teman Miku " Ucap Gumi tersenyum lebar

"Gumi, aku ingin kau buatkan kostum untuk kami berenam, bisa?" Tanya Miku pada Gumi yang hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah" ucap Gumi

.

.

.

"Gumi, lagi-lagi kau meninggalkan aku" ucap seorang lelaki.

Seisi ruangan tersebut langsung bingung dengan kedatangan lelaki itu(- Gumi).

"Gumi, siapa dia?" bahkan Miku pun tidak tau siapa lelaki itu

"Aku... Gumo Megpoid"

TBC

Fuyu: wah, fic ini lama ngak di urus. Maaf semuanya ini karena fuyu lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Jadinya lama update deh. Dan fuyu lagi di landa kebingungan sama lagu untuk setiap couple ini. Jika ada yang mau nyumbanin lagu, bakalan fuyu terima kok. Baiklah kali ini ken dan masami ya

KenMasa: Ok

Ken: dari Anilover : makasih udah datang meriview. Kalo lagu fuyu juga masih bingung nih. Karena mereka kelihatan seperti couple bahagia, kalo itu pastinya bakalan muncul. Tami masih belum pasti kapan. Ok, makasih ya anilover-san

Masami: dari Luna Ayame13 : makasih Luna-chan. Rin Len juga agak dekat kok. Kalo luka sama gakupo, akan ada kejadian yang membuat mereka dekat. Sama-sama. Kita harus tetap semangat ya.

Fuyu: sekian dan RnR?


	6. Chapter 6

Fuyuki: Maaf baru datang, setelah sekian lama menghilang. Benar-benar maaf ya.

Ken: Maaf kan master kami yang memang sangat malas untuk melanju- (dibekap fuyu).

Akihiko: jangan membocorkan rahasia master dong, Ken. Kita itu harus menjadi OC yang nurut sama pemiliknya, bla bla bla(mendadak ooc dan mulai ngoceh)

Fuyu: Dari pada dengar si Aki yang berubah jadi penceramah jadi-jadian, mending kita lihat aja. Silahkan

Kasamasa: SILAHKAN~

.

.

.

Once More

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

"Jadi bisa aku lihat lirik lagunya?" Tanya Gumi. Dia berjalan Miku.

"Ini, dan bisa kah kau membuat baju untuk konser dan untuk hiburan biasa berbeda?" Tanya Miku menyerahkan kertas berisi lirik lagu.

"Tentu saja bisa Miku-chan, serahkan padaku." Ucap Gumi dengan yakin.

"Hm~, lagunya bagus-bagus...baik aku sudah dapat ide untuk desain bajunya." Ucap Gumi dengan ceria. Sementara Gumi membahas pakaian dengan Miku, Rin dan Luka. Para lelaki duduk di sofa yang berbeda dan membicarakan hal yang berbeda pula.

"Jadi Kau itu pacarnya Gumi~?" Tanya Gakupo dengan jahil. Muka Gumo langsung memerah mendengarnya.

"Tidak Kok. Kami hanya teman." Ucap Gumo dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Kalian memangnya lagi di mana sebelum ke sini?" Tanya Kiyoteru-sensei ikutan kepo.

"Dari kantin sensei." Ucap Gumo menjawab pertanyaan senseinya.

"Tapi kok Gumi ninggalin kamu?" pertanyaan itu berasal dari makhluk shota bernama Len

"Kalo Miku-chan yang menghubunginya pasti dia cepat." Ucap Gumo agak pundung. Semua lelaki termasuk Kiyoteru-sensei hanya mengangguk paham. Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan aura yang mengerikan berasal dari Kaito.

"Kau kenapa Kaito?" Tanya Len panik melihat Kaito.

"Tidak, aku cuma mau tanya, kenapa kau memanggil Miku dengan sufix chan?" Tanya Kaito dengan senyum namun masih dikelilingi dark aura.

"Eh? Emang ngak boleh ya?" Tanya Gumo dengan polos.

"Ngak boleh Gumo, soalnya Kaito suka sama Miku." Ucap Len menjelaskan tanpa melirik seorang yang wajahnya udah merah banget.

"S-siapa y-yang s-suka sama s-si M-Miku." Ucap Kaito gugup. Sementara Len dan Gakupo hanya melihat Kaito dengan pandangan mata 'You Don't Say'

"Oho~ jadi Shion-kun menyukai Hatsune-san?" Goda Kiyoteru-sensei dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"T-t-tidak k-kok." Ucap Kaito yang masih gugup.

"Hm? Benarkah?" Gakupo juga menggoda Kaito dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memanggil Miku dengan sufix chan lagi." Ucap Gumo dengan nada sok lirih.

"Wha-"

"Kalian kenapa sih? Gumi lagi buat desain buat kita." Ucap Luka dengan sedikit emosi dengan keributan anak-anak lelaki dan Senseinya ini.

"Maaf, maaf. Jadi bagaiman desainnya?" Tanya Gakupo mewakili mereka.

"Desainnya ku sesuaikan dengan tema lagu kalian." Ucap Gumi dengan semangat.

"Oh, Bisa kalian diam sebentar, jangan bergerak ya." Perintah Gumi. Dia mengeluarkan alat ukur pakaian.

"Gumo-kun, bisa bantu aku mengukur yang laki-lakinya?" Tanya Gumi menoleh kearah Gumo.

"Tentu." Ucap Gumo mengambil salah satu alat ukur yang di pengang Gumi. Mereka berdua mulai mengukur. Setelah selesai Gumi pamit diikuti Gumo.

"Baiklah, ini akan selesai dengan cepat, jadi bersabar saja ya." Ucap Gumi meninggalkan ruangan dikuti Gumo yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Hah...masalah pakaian selesai, jadi kalian tinggal latihan saja, kan?" Tanya Kiyoteru-sensei sambil menatap semua muridnya yang menganggukan kepala.

"Kalo begitu, kita akan latihan di aula besok sore jam tiga, sensei tunggu." Ucap Kiyoteru.

"Baiklah kalian bisa kembali kekelas masing-masing." Ucapnya lagi berjala keluar ruangan diikuti muridnya.

"Aku tidak sabar." Ucap Rin dengan ceria.

" Ya Rin, Kami juga." Ucap Luka dengan senyum.

"...Bagaimana kalo nanti sore kita ke cafe dekat rumahku?" Ajak Miku menatap lima pasang mata di depannya.

"Boleh tu." Ucap Gakupo dan anggukan Len.

"Aku juga ngak ada kegiatan." Ucap Luka.

"Kalo begitu pulang sekolah langsung kesana aja." Ucap Rin dengan semangat. Yang lainnya hanya saling menatap dan tersenyum sebelum mengangguk setuju.

Skip

"Jadi, kalian pesan apa?" Tanya Miku yang duduk manis di tengah anatar Rin dan Luka yang masih membaca menunya. Di depan Miku Kaito yang juga duduk di tengah tengah Len dan Gakupo. Jika diistilahkan posisi mereka jadi seperti ini:

Rin Miku Luka

Len Kaito Gakupo

"Hm~, aku pesan chees cake dan moccacino." Ucap Luka dengan tenang.

"Aku orange jus dan coklat cake." Ucap Rin dengan senyuman.

"Aku redvalvet dan hot chocco." Ucap Miku.

"Hm, Aku es cream vanilla dan redvalvet." Ucap Kaito.

"Banana cake dan jus banana." Ucap Len dengan semangat.

"...Aku ambil black forest dan moccacino." Ucap Gakupo setelah berpikir keras.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap Pelayan itu dengan senyumanya.

"Hm~, akhirnya kita tinggal latihan saja lagi." Ucap Miku dengan semngatnya.

"Kau benar." Ucap Kaito.

"Aku sudah ngak sabar."Ucap Rin dengan semangat.

Luka hanya tersenyum melihat dua sahabatnya tanpa menyadari Gakupo yang terus melihatnya. Tak lama setelah itu pelayan yang tadi datng membawa pesanan mereka masing-masing.

"Ini pesanannya." Ucap Pelayan itu dengan senyum.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Mereka kompak.

Mereka mulai memakan kue masing masing dengan tenang. Sesekali mereka bercerita di selingi tawa dan canda, mereka juga sesekali di selingi dengan perkelahian kecil antara Luka-Gakupo dan Rin-Len, Miku maupun Kaito hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat melihat mereka. Tanpa mereka sadri sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan senyum yang mengembang. Selesai makan dan membayar mereka keluar dari cafe.

"Sampai jumpa besok Luka,Rin." Ucap Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kaito hanya tersenyum menatap teman-temannya.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Rin dan Luka dengan senyum. Gakupo dan Len hanya melambai sebentar sebelum berjalan dengan kedua gadis di sepannya.

"Kuharap mereka ngak berantem selama di perjalanan." Ucap Miku menatap punggung teman-temannya yang mulai menjauh. Tinggal dia dan Kaito di sana.

"Tenang saja, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Ayo pulang Miku." Ucap Kaito. Dia berjalan berdampingan dengan Miku.

"Hey Kaito." Kaito menolehkan kepalanya untuk mentap Miku.

"Aku ingin menjodohkan Mereka." Ucap Miku yang juga menoleh ke Kaito.

"Mereka?" Tanya Kaito bingung.

"Iya, Luka dengan Gakupo dan Rin dengan Len, mereka kelihatan cocok bersama." Ucap Miku dengan semangat.

"Hm~." Kaito nampak berfikir mengenai ucapan Miku.

"Kurasa aku setuju dengamu, Miku. Bagaimana pun Len dan Gakupo itu terlalu cuek dengan perempuan yang di temuinya, namun baru kali ini aku melihat mereka bisa akur dengan perempuan." Ucap Kaito dengan senyum sambil melirik Miku yang mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya kalian akan mendekatkan mereka?" ucap sebuah suara yang membuat Miku dan Kaito terlonjak kaget.

"Nii-san?/Mikuo?" Ucap Miku dan Kaito kompak ketika melihat orang yang mengangetkan mereka.

"Yo." Yang di panggil hanya nyengir saja.

"Nii-san, jangan suka muncul mendadak dong!" Ucap Miku dengan kesal. Kaito sendiri mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Hehehe, maaf-maaf, habis kalian sibuk dengan dunia kalian sendiri sih, jadi ngak dengar orang manggil kalian dari tadi." Ucap Mikuo santai menanggapi adiknya yang sedang kesal.

"Huh.." Miku hanya mengembungkan pipinya.

"Sejak kapan kau di belakang kami?" Tanya Kaito setelah jantungnya membaik(?).

"Saat kalian membicarakan pasal jodoh-menjodoh." Ucap Mikuo dengan senyum.

"Ayo pulang, aku lapar." Ucap Mikuo menyeret Miku dan Kaito. Yang di seret hanya pasrah saja.

"Lain kali jangan mengejutkan dong." Ucap Miku tetap di seret.

"Sip deh." Mikuo hanya pasang senyum.

"..." Kaito hanya diam sambil di seret Mikuo.

'Besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang' batin Kaito menatap langit.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Fuyu: Balik lagi dengan fuyuki25, maaf ya telat, fuyu banyak pekerjaan mana bulan puasa fuyu jadi tambah sibuk.

Akihiko: Bilang aja Master malas nulis di bulan puasa gini.

Fuyu: Dari pada debat dengan kamu mending balas riview chap 4 sama 5 lagi.

Ken: Ha'i Ha'i, dari : Anilover : syukur kalo anilover-san suka. Dan soal vocaloid lagu apa fuyu juga masih bingung. Kalo vocaloid yang lain pasti akan mucul kok. Di tunggu aja.

Kasumi: Dari Luna Ayame13 : Riview chap 4 sama 5 kasumi ganbung ya. Makasih deh kalo luna-chan suka, fuyu juga akan semangat jadi luna-chan juga ya. RinLen dan GakupoLuka pasti akan dibuat adegan so sweetnya nanti.

Dan makasih sama lagu-lagu yang kamu usulkan. Akan fuyu pikirkan dulu deh. Makasih banget ya luna-chan dan oc luna ( Semuanya oc Luna ya?)

Yuki: Dari CN Scarlet : Syukurdeh kalo scar-san (Boleh manggil gitu) suka. Makasih udah meriview di cerita saya.

Fuyu: Akhir kata

All: RnR


End file.
